Forever with Lord Sesshomaru
by Just a Sim
Summary: Nine years ago, Rin was left in the human village with Inuyasha and the gang in order to learn how to live with humans again. She has done her best to gain strength in her time among friends all the while dreaming of returning to the great demon lord's side. With the sudden proposal of marriage what will Rin do? Especially when that marriage isn't to her beloved Lord Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

Rin's birthday was fast approaching. Of course, it wasn't her real birthday day. Rin would have been happy without such a fuss, but Kagome insisted that she pick a day to celebrate her birth. There was only one day that stuck out in her mind. The day she had first met Lord Sesshomaru. The day he had saved her life. She couldn't remember the exact day. Back then she didn't pay any mind to the days that passed. Instead, she remembered the colors in the trees. The season had begun to change from the hot days of summer into the cool breeze of fall. Kagome had picked the day that was considered the first day of fall where she was from. That was good enough for Rin. She wouldn't celebrate her birth, but rather the day her life began.

She was expecting her dear Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken any day now. Since Kagome had explained about Rin's birthday, Sesshomaru had started to arrive without fail for that day. Even though he came and went as he pleased, this was the one time she was sure he would come for her. As Rin sat in the field gathering herbs, she smiled to herself.

It had been nine long years since Rin had been left behind in this human village. It wasn't so bad. She really liked everyone here. She had even learned a great deal from Kagome and Kaede in her journey as a priestess. She practiced her sword art with Inuyasha and the others. Each day she was getting stronger. She was really happy, but she longed for the day she could choose to follow Lord Sesshomaru again. The strength she gathered now was for him.

"Rin! Rin!" Some children came running towards her from the village. Rin smiled to them and lifted her basket from the ground as she rose to her feet. "There's someone here to see you." The youngest girl smiled warmly as she pulled on Rin's hand. So, Lord Sesshomaru was here early. And of course Master Jaken, too.

"Alright, let's go back." Her heart beat so loud she was sure Lord Sesshomaru would hear it before he saw her. Knowing that he was just at the top of this hill, her heart longed to run to him without another thought. It took all her self control to walk calmly with the children. She could be selfish soon.

The sight that greeted her when she returned to the village wasn't the one she longed for. There were grand carriages and dozens of people she didn't know. The children ran back to their parents who were crowded around a man in fancy dress. The man turned to her. He had been speaking with Kaede, but now he pushed through the crowd to approach her. "Ah. Lady Rin. You are even more lovely than the rumors I have heard." The man spoke kindly, giving a half bow in greeting. Rin managed to get out a small confused greeting before he continued. "My name is Akio. I am the lord over the village to the east. I have come to ask for your hand in marriage."

Rin dropped the basket that held the herbs. She had been asked to marry a handsome man with wealth and power. Wasn't this what every mortal woman dreamed of? No. This wasn't right. This wasn't she wanted. Her heart was breaking. She struggled for words. "Thank you, my lord-"

"Wonderful! We shall leave at first light in the morning." Even as the lord grinned down at her, Rin looked away. That hadn't been what she meant. She was turning him down, but maybe this was the right choice. No, she couldn't think like that. Her love was only for Lord Sesshomaru. Even if he didn't feel the same way.

"Forgive me. You startled me, and I dropped the herbs. I will need to gather some more before the sun sets." Rin tried to speak in a steady voice. She didn't even wait to hear an answer as she ran off. She was running like a frightened child, her eyes searching the horizon for the figure she wanted to see more than anyone else. She fell to her knees as her heart screamed the name she dared not speak. She wanted him to save her as he had always done in the past. She took a deep breath against the tears and forced her fingers to work.

 _Lord Sesshomaru! Save me!_


	2. Chapter 2

The wind rustled through the field a breath before she felt _his_ presence. "Rin, are you injured?" His voice was the same as always before. He sounded as if he didn't care, but she knew that he wouldn't have asked if he didn't care. Her eyes lifted up to see Lord Sesshomaru. New tears brimmed her eyes with her struggle to find the words to answer the question her lord had asked.

Lord Sesshomaru knelt before the young woman and reached out with one of his hands. Of course there was the danger of his poison claws, but Rin longed for the gentle touch she knew from his hand. His finger caught the single tear that had managed to escape and run down her cheek. He examined it as if it could tell him what had caused it to fall.

Rin shook her head and rubbed away the tears. This was not the time for such feelings. "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. I am alright now." She finally spoke, smiling with warmth that always came naturally around him. The tear that he had stolen slipped from his finger with her words. His hand reached for her, but didn't quite make it.

Swoosh

An arrow rushed past her head and onward to Lord Sesshomaru. A small turn of his head caused the arrow to only stir his hair. His eyes flicked up to the direction the arrow had come from. He didn't bother to move. Only his gaze had changed. Rin watched as his eyes hardened in the presence of a threat.

"Lady Rin!" She knew that voice. She felt her shoulders sink and the sadness return. The motion did not go unnoticed by Lord Sesshomaru's gaze that flicked between her and the man that called her name. "Do not be fooled! That is a demon! Return to my side so that we may slay it!"

Rin found her way to her feet and turned to face Lord Akio with her arms spread wide as if to protect Lord Sesshomaru from another attack. "I know that Lord Sesshomaru is a demon!" She called back to him. Lord Akio stood alone on the hill with another arrow held loose in the bow still aimed at the demon behind her.

"You call the demon by name? Can't you see that you have already been bewitched by him?" Rin shook her head. It wasn't true. This was always how it had been. "So be it. Allow me to clear your vision." He pulled tighter on the bow.

"No!" She cried, still trying to block Lord Sesshomaru with arms opened wide.

"Move aside, Lady Rin."

She could feel Lord Sesshomaru raise to his feet behind her. The world seemed to move in slow motion as her thoughts came together. Lord Sesshomaru had always protected her. Every time she had called for him, he had come. Even now. With a slow breath, Rin made up her mind. She drew the katana from her side up and in front of her with both her hands. "Please stop this, Lord Akio!" She cried out to the man at the top of the hill. Lord Sesshomaru didn't need her protection. She knew that, but just for once she wanted to be of use to him.

"Rin." Lord Sesshomaru spoke her name softly. "Who taught you to hold a blade so?" Despite the situation, he cared only for his own thoughts. He wasn't moved by the human that threatened him or even by her desire to protect him.

Heat rose to her cheeks. "Inuyasha, my lord." She replied to him. His arms came around her so his hands could fold over her own on the sword.

"I will teach you the proper way to handle such things." His fingers worked carefully to free the blade from her hands, and naturally, she allowed him to do as he wished. "Until that time, I do not wish to see you use this." He took the blade and returned it to its sheath. Then, as casually as he had moved before, he moved away from his hold of her to stand beside her instead.

"Yes, my lord." She could feel her heart beating hard and fast. She should have known that he would not approve of her learning from his younger brother. But she had never wanted to ask him for fear of being a burden. She was more than happy that he wanted to teach her. A smile touched her lips even as he moved away from her.

"So this is how it is." Lord Akio huffed as he lowered his bow. "You long for a demon not out enchantment, but because you truly love him." Rin felt her cheeks burn hotter. She struggled for words as Lord Akio continued. "You must know that you two are from different worlds. He can't love you. Any children he may give you will be hated by both worlds. And one day, you will grow old and die while he remains young and immortal. Please, Lady Rin. I do not wish such a fate on you. Be my wife, and I swear to give you everything that he cannot offer you. I will fulfill all of your desires."

Rin squared her shoulders and lifted her head high. "No thank you, Lord Akio. I only desire to remain by Lord Sesshomaru's side." She smiled warmly as her gaze shifted to Lord Sesshomaru. "Forever this time."

A small shift in expression crossed Lord Sesshomaru's features before settling back into place. "Is this your decision?"

"If my lord will allow it."

That small smile touched his lips. "As always you may do as you wish."

Rin giggled. "Thank you, my lord."

"Lady Rin, please reconsider. You will suffer greatly. You must see that." Lord Akio was trying again. However, Rin only smiled back. She waved with one hand while the other took hold of Lord Sesshomaru's hand. She was ready to return to her life by Lord Sesshomaru's side. She may not get to say good bye to those of the village, but she could always come back so it wasn't really good bye. They would understand. She was sure of that. "Lady Rin..."

The demon glanced back to the human for a moment to make sure the male would not do something foolish. His fingers tightened around Rin's fingers ever so slightly as they began to walk off towards the forest.

It wasn't long before a voice could be heard in the distance. "Lord Sesshomaru!" The sad cry of the little imp could be heard as he appeared from a bush. He looked dizzy and exhausted. Rin let go of Lord Sesshomaur's hand just in time to catch the imp.

"We're here, Master Jaken. Let's go home."

"Oh! Rin!" Rin giggled as the little demon recovered instantly to stand on his own. "I will fetch A-Un to take you back to the village."

"Nah uh. This time, I'm going home with the both of you."

"AH! Rin! Really?" The young woman nodded. "I'm so happy to hear that. Lord Sesshomaru has greatly missed-" His words cut off suddenly as Lord Sesshomaru stepped on the foolish imp.

"Let's go." Lord Sesshomaru spoke coldly as he always did, leading the way back towards his castle.

Rin poked the little demon. "Master Jaken, you really should consider your words more carefully."

"I know." Master Jaken sounded so down.

Rin giggled again. This was the happiness she had been missing. "Come on, Master Jaken. You don't want to get left behind again." She called as she hurried after Lord Sesshomaru.

The little imp cried out in panic and rushed after the two. It was just like old times. Rin smiled brightly. She was going home. Her real home. Even if Lord Sesshomaru didn't love her in return, she would be happy to love him. Even if she could bare him no worthy children, she would be glad to be a caretaker and friend to any children he may have. And even if she did die one day, she knew Lord Sesshomaru would remember her. That was her fate, and she was happy with it.

Far to the east, Lord Akio returned home without the woman he had planned to make his wife. He sat on the wooden veranda simply looking into the night sky. By this time the sun was beginning to rise. He smoked from a pipe and wondered where to go next. Though she had left willingly, he still worried for Lady Rin.

His worry lead to him believing his mind was playing tricks on him, casting the silhouette of a woman in the rising sun. She was walking towards him. As the sun rose higher, he began to realize this woman was real, and she was not Lady Rin as he had dreamed. Lord Akio lifted himself to his feet. "Who are you?"

The woman smirked. Now that she was closer he could see her hair and eyes were the color of sun rising behind her. Her unnatural beauty was tainted by a demonic aura. "I am a friend."

"I don't recall having the likes of you as a friend."

She smiled. "That's because this friendship is just beginning. I have come to offer you a deal."

"I don't make deals with demons. Leave now, and I shall spare your life."

"How kind. I suppose if you are not interested in saving Lady Rin, then I shall take my leave."

"Wait!" Lord Akio coughed and tried to calm his racing his heart. How did this woman know of Lady Rin? He glared at the woman. "Is she in danger?"

"A great demon lord has shown favor to a human girl. Do you really believe such a situation will have a happy ending?"

"No. I don't."

The woman was just suddenly in front of Lord Akio. He didn't remember her moving. She was dangerous, and he would be a fool to let his guard down around her more than he already had. He took a step back just to put some distance between them. She smirked and gave a small huff of a laugh. "Then I will bring the girl to you tomorrow night. I will place a barrier over her to keep her hidden from the dog demon. It will be up to your to keep her here. Can you handle that?"

"I will do anything for Lady Rin." The woman frowned but nodded. She started to turn away. "Why are you doing this?" Lord Akio asked suddenly.

She turned back to smile at him over her shoulder. The smile was soft and held a longing. "For the man I love." Then she was gone as if she had never been.

Lord Akio sat back down. "Tomorrow night." He took another puff off his pipe and found himself smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin followed after her lord with a gentle grin on her features while the little imp at her side seemed to be deep in thought as they walked. Part of her longed to skip as she once had so long ago as a child. She was with Lord Sesshomaru now. He would not think any less of her. She was not a priestess when she stood next to him. Nor was she a warrior, nor a woman that would make a stunning wife. She was only Rin.

The group came upon a small clearing where the two-headed demon A-Un stood grazing. Rin made a soft sound of joy upon seeing the demon. She called out as she ran towards them. Though she had seen them on occasion during her time in the human village, she felt as if it had been ages since last seeing them. She stroked the nose of one while the other nudged into her for the same attention.

"Rin." The young woman looked back to her lord who called to her. "A-Un will bring you to my palace."

"Yes, my lord." Rin responded quickly and without question. Before they had wandered, but that was in search of Naraku. She knew Lord Sesshomaru to be a great demon ruler of the western lands. He must have taken his rightful place at last. That was good. She was glad that she lived to see such a time. She smiled as she climbed on the back of A-Un and aided Master Jaken up.

The winds stirred and his demonic aura intensified. As a child she had never noticed such. Now through years of training, she felt how great his strength was. Not that she had ever doubted it before. The great dog demon shot into the air and transformed as he did. "Let's go, A-Un." She spoke softly as she took up the reins. It wasn't long before they too were rising up into the air towards the great dog demon palace in the sky.

Master Jaken clung to her side to avoid falling off. "Faster A-Un." She encouraged the two headed demon who, with a roar, took them higher into the sky. Breaking above the clouds, she gazed upon the palace. It was the same grand fortress they had come to when she was still a young child. It was hard to remember what happened here back then. All that came to mind was the cold and darkness. Until she had opened her eyes with Lord Sesshomaru at her side, his touch gentle as ever at her cheek.

She wondered vaguely if his less than loving mother still lived here. Well, she could cross that bridge when it came time. Surely, that woman couldn't be that bad.

A-Un took the two to the bottom of the steps before stopping to allow herself and Master Jaken to slid off. Lord Sesshomaru was a few flights up and waiting on them in his humanoid form once more. Rin hurried up the stairs, unfortunately, leaving Master Jaken to struggle with the stairs and his little legs.

"It is late." Lord Sesshomaru stated simply. "The servants will take you to your room. Do not wander alone."

"Will you show me around tomorrow?" Rin blurted out without much thought. She did her best not to look too hopeful as she held her breath for an answer.

"I have business to attend. Jaken." The little imp jumped to attention though he had just been laying flat due to the exhaustion of climbing the steps. "You will act as Rin's guide."

"Yes, my lord." He replied quickly before looking near fainting once again.

It would be a lie to say she wasn't disappointed, but she understood. He couldn't stop all that he was doing simply to take care of her whims. Lord Sesshomaru seemed to notice the look and touched her chin to draw her gaze to his. He stared back into her eyes for a long time as if to figure out what troubled her. "Perhaps I could make arranges to escort you."

"N-no, my lord!" Rin quickly stumbled over her words with a shake of her head. "I understand you have responsibilities that must come first."

Lord Sesshomaru drew his hand away. "Then you will come to me once Jaken has shown you around."

Rin was dumbfounded. He wanted her to come to him. "Of course, my lord!" She grinned as he turned away, seemingly finished with the conversation.

A young man in what appeared to be guard's attire approached her. With a bow he gestured for her to come with him. He lead her along the winding path of stairs, bridges, and clouds. As they walked, something seemed odd about the man. It took Rin far too long to realize just what that was. He was human!

That... didn't make sense. "Excuse me, sir. But..." Her words trailed off some as he looked back at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're human, aren't you?" The man nodded to her question without a word. They had reached a building off from the main palace. He slid open the door to allow her entrance. Yet, her curiosity was not satisfied. "Why are humans here?"

"Because we live to serve, miss."

That didn't help, yet the man was already excusing himself from her presence. Rin entered the building that had been shown to her. After a little exploring, it would seem that she only took up one section of the building with a living area and a bedroom. This would be her home. Though small, it seemed a little too grand for her tastes. Not to mention... lonely. She had expected that going with Lord Sesshomaru would mean actually being near him.

Rin peeked into the closet and picked out a simple robe to sleep in. She curled up into the large, empty bed. For a long while she shifted restlessly. She was having a difficult time finding sleep. She was with Lord Sesshomaru, but somehow she felt farther away from him than before. What had she really thought would happen?

The voices of women stirred Rin just as sleep had nearly pulled her under. She sat up in the darkness. When all remained silent, she thought perhaps she had dreamed it up. Yet, shadows passed just beyond her window.

Rin slipped from the bed and moved to the window. Not so far away, she could see young women making their way back towards the main palace. Again she was amazed by the realization that these women were human. She rushed to the front room and main entrance of her new home. It was only there that she remembered Lord Sesshomaru's words not to wander alone.

Well... In truth, she wasn't alone. She would be with other young human women. Rin kept back from them while still close enough to follow. They entered into a room with soft giggles. Rin crept closer unsure of what she would find. She could hear the sound of rustling water. The voices of the women greeted Lord Sesshomaru. Something inside her urged her to return, yet she wanted to know why Lord Sesshomaru was here. Perhaps she could join him as well.

The thoughts were foolish, naive even. When she pushed the door open just enough to catch a glimpse of what was on the other side, she regretted disobeying Lord Sesshomaru. He was gorgeous as he lounged in the large bath. It made her blush to see so much of his flesh. Yet, it was the sight of the women that clung to him, begging for his affection that tore at her heart. That should have been enough to send her running, but she was frozen in place.

Nothing escaped his gaze, and his golden eyes found hers. He did not call out to her nor did he end the scene she was witnessing either. He wrapped an arm around one of the women who had made her way onto his lap. He drew her close to bury his face into her neck. Still his golden eyes remained only on Rin. His lips drew back and he sank sharp teeth deeply into woman's neck. She cried out somewhere between pleasure and pain. It was as blood ran free and down in contrast to the woman's pale back, that Rin finally found the will to run.

Her heart raced wildly in her own ears as she ran. Just inside the very room she had wandered from, Rin slammed the door shut behind her and slid down to the floor. She drew her knees up to her chin, trying to understand what she had just witnessed. More than anything she wanted the image to be wiped from her mind. "Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered softly. She tightened her grip around herself as tears slid down her cheeks. She promised she would be happy just to be near him. So why did her heart hurt so much?

It was in this way that sleep finally pulled Rin under.

The great dog demon knelt outside of her door, all the while listening to her soft cries. It had been the whisper of his name that had caught his ears. How could he deny her call for him?

When she finally fell asleep, Sesshomaru opened the door to scoop up her small form. He carried her back to her bed and placed her down gently. His fingers brushed the hair from her eyes as he gazed down upon her. Her cheeks were still stained by the tears he had caused. Only she would have one such as him questioning what had always been. He pulled the covers over her and left her to rest.

[Author's Note: Holy crap, where does time go? I honestly hadn't realized so much time had passed. Well, here is finally a new chapter. Hopefully, the next one won't take 2 years haha Nah, I'm already working on chapter 4. Here's hoping it was worth the wait]


	4. Chapter 4

Rin woke from a deep sleep that had left her anything but well rested. She was surprised to find that she lay in her bed. She didn't remember making it to the bed. What she did remember was the shock of seeing Lord Sesshomaru with those women. She closed her eyes tightly against the memory. She wasn't so naive as not to know what pleasures a man sought from a woman, but Lord Sesshomaru wasn't a man. Not really, at least. He was a demon. So was that what she saw? Was he devouring the women? No, Lord Sesshomaru wasn't the kind of demon that ate people. He ate... something, but not people. Right?

Well then she would just have to ask him. It would be best to know outright what she was getting herself into. Once she knew, then she could figure out how to act upon it.

Though she was settled on her decision, the thoughts of Lord Sesshomaru eating humans continued to bother her. She dressed in a simple kimono and brushed out her hair. She was tying it up when Master Jaken called out to her. "Rin? Are you up? We should get going soon as there is much to see."

"I'm ready." Rin called as she made her way back to the front room to open the door for him.

Master Jaken shook his head at the appearance of the girl before him. She appeared just like the child from all those years ago. "No, no. This won't do. You must dress appropriately if you are to meet with Lord Sesshomaru later."

"But, Master Jaken..."

"No, buts. Wait right here."

Rin sighed as the little imp ran off. She looked down at her bare feet and wiggled her toes some. Even her kimono was little short. She didn't get it. Why did she have to dress up to see her lord? Surely, he wouldn't think any differently of her based on how she dressed.

Master Jaken had returned with several women whom he instructed to help Rin with dressing 'appropriately.' She was pulled out of the room and taken down the hall. "Wah! Wait a minute. Where are we going?" She cried out against the pulling hands. Master Jaken stood watching on, but made no move to help her.

"We are taking you to bathe and then we will dress the princess." One of the women replied.

"Princess?" Rin questioned with a scrunched up nose.

The question went unanswered as she was shoved behind a changing current and on into the warm bath water. She blushed as the servants scrubbed her hair and body. "I can do this on my own!" She gasped, trying to wiggle from their hold to no avail. Once washed and dried, Rin was put into a heavy kimono and her hair twisted into an extravagant style. Mild makeup was applied to her lips and cheeks.

Standing before a mirror, she was stunned. She looked just like a real princess. She held her fingers up, lingering just over her form. "But why?"

One of the women lifted her head to gaze at Rin. "You're to be presented to the master. You must look your best." There was something strange in the woman's eyes. A meaning that was lost mixed with fear and sorrow.

Master Jaken entered the room before Rin could ask what that look meant. "Much better! Come now. We have a lot to see before we meet with Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin nodded and bowed to the women who had dressed her. "Thank you." She spoke quickly as she hurried after Master Jaken. She barely listened to the imp explain the history of the castle or where each path lead. Her mind wandered back to the look of that woman. What had it meant? Why did she have this feeling it had something to do with the women she had seen the night before?

"Rin, Rin."

Rin blinked a few times as if to focus. "Huh?" Clearly, Master Jaken had been calling out to her for some time. "Oh, sorry." She laughed a little awkwardly.

Master Jaken sighed and shook his head. "As I was saying. That's all for the tour. Lord Sesshomaru is just beyond this door. Now, I have other duties as Chief Minister." The little imp puffed himself up proudly which made Rin smile warmly. He had achieved the position he always wanted next to their lord.

"Thank you, Master Jaken."

Rin entered the room, almost surprised to see Lord Sesshomaru at a desk reading over documents. It was almost too normal.

He looked up as she entered the room. Meeting his gaze, she was reminded of the previous night. She blushed and cast her gaze to the floor. "Rin." He stated her name softly in the same tone he always used. His golden eyes moved to take in her appearance, though he said nothing about it. "Come sit next to me." He gestured towards a seat that was clearly out of place next to him.

Rin nodded. Nothing had changed. Still, how could she just forget what she had seen? She bit her lip lightly as she moved to take the seat next to him. She kept her eyes down and cast away, though it didn't stop the feeling of his gaze on her.

A small gasp passed over her lips as his fingers touched her hair. Finally, she looked up to his gaze. For a moment the two simply stared at one another. Then he shifted his gaze back to where his fingers had tangled in her hair. With only one hand, he worked to free her hair from the way it had been put up. "Why are you dressed so?"

"Master Jaken suggested it, and one of the women said I should look my best to be presented to you." There was the faintest change to his expression. Did those words mean something to him? She swallowed her fear and worry to ask for the truth she had been fighting with for far too long. "Lord Sesshomaru. Do... do you eat humans?"

The silence seemed to go on for an eternity. Slowly, his fingers pulled free of her hair. "I am a demon, Rin."

Rin tightened her fingers in the cloth of the dress, but she met his gaze. She needed to know the answer to this. She knew he was a demon, but he wasn't like those kinds of demons. He was Lord Sesshomaru. Her fingers reached to take hold of his hand and bring it back to her, and he allowed her pull on him as she desired. "That isn't what I asked, my lord."

Lord Sesshomaru held still for a moment before finally speaking. "I do."

Her fingers tightened around his hand. She didn't want to believe it. "No." The word was barely a whisper. His fingers slipped away from her grasp and stole her very breath away with the ache in her chest. Never had she been so distant from Lord Sesshomaru. Maybe she never should have come. This must have all been a mistake.

His fingers touched her cheek gently, and she turned into his warmth. "However, I do not require such to survive." She turned her gaze away from him this time. That didn't make it any better. That made him like the bandits that killed for fun. His fingers moved to turn her chin so she would meet his gaze once more. "I have not devoured a human in all the years I have known you."

"That's not true. I saw you last night in the bath." Her words were soft and distant still. Of course, he already knew she had been there. He had met her eyes and still acted in such a horrible way. Her eyes shown with all her fears over losing him.

"I have not lied to you. I did not devour that woman or any of the others last night."

"I saw blood..." Her words trailed off in uncertainty, wishing to believe his words.

"The blood of young maidens is extraordinarily sweet. Tasting it does not require that I devour the woman." He drew his hand away once more and watched her with careful eyes.

Rin played with the dress some as she thought over his words. "Then, if you desire the blood of a young maiden, please take mine." There was a small surprised look as his eyes widened for a brief moment. Rin smiled to reassure him of her choice. "I wish only to be of use to my Lord." She didn't know if he would really accept her request, but she hoped so. She wanted more than anything to be useful to him.

"Rin..." A soft knock at the door had his words left unfinished as he called for whoever was on the other side to enter.

A guard entered and bowed before them. "My Lord, there is a visitor that requests an audience with you. She says she has a gift for you."

"Alright." He stated simply before rising to his feet. Lord Sesshomaru held out a hand to Rin. "Come with me."

Her fingers slipped into his waiting hand with a nod, and she rose to follow him. She was thankful that her fears had been wrong. She could continue living by him for these small moments. He wasn't like the other demons that ate humans, and he wasn't like the bandits that killed for no reason at all. This is where she would find her happiness.

[Author's Note: well this has taken far too long due to work and a broken laptop. I'm not going to make any promises of a quicker upload in the future, but I promise there is still more to come. ^.^]


End file.
